Winter Dreams
by CanYouHearMeow
Summary: No winter lasts forever; no spring skips its turn. 5th chapter is up! Kuramaxoc Hieixoc 5
1. Second Snow of Winter

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. *sob* Oh well. I wish I did  
though.  
  
And don't forget to read the author's notes at the bottom (very  
important). Oh,  
  
and just for the record this is my first YYH fic, so be nice, ok?  
Enjoy!!! ^.^  
  
(.) = Author's Notes  
  
/./ = thoughts  
  
You should know everything else.  
  
Winter Dreams  
  
Shuichi Minamino walked down the snow covered paths of Kado Park  
(-.-  
  
I made it up), it was a cold winter day unlike the crisp fall ones he  
had gotten used  
  
to. He didn't really care for the winter much, there wasn't enough  
life and it was  
  
too cold to grow many plants. As he looked up at the sky he felt  
something cold  
  
land on his nose, it was the second snow of winter. Kurama sighed as  
he started to  
  
pick up his pace, he didn't feel like walking through snow. As he  
neared the gates  
  
of the park he could barely see where he was going, from the immense  
amount of  
  
snow. He ran out of the park and across the street to a quiet café. It  
would be a  
  
nice place to spend his time until the snow had stopped, or at least  
slowed.  
  
He sat down at the table he usually sat at, a small booth in the back,  
near  
  
the books. Kurama went over and picked up a book, after sitting back  
down and  
  
reading a couple of pages he stood back up and walked over to the  
counter. "What  
  
the hell do you want?" a girl asked. Her waist-length black hair was  
stained with a  
  
crimson color at the tips, which matched her eyes. Her arm had a  
tattoo of a black  
  
dragon, and both her lip and her left eyebrow were pierced. She was  
wearing a  
  
black tank top and really baggy black jeans with a fire design on the  
side, along  
  
with the red apron required by the cafe. Kurama stared at her for a  
minute before  
  
she spoke to him again. "I said WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!?!?!"  
  
"Um, one caramel latte." he replied. "For here or to go?" the girl  
asked while  
  
muttering "I hate this job." under her breath. "For here." he  
answered. "You can  
  
go back to your damn seat, it'll be ready in a minute or something."  
  
Kurama walked back to his seat trying to ignore the girl's rudeness.  
/She  
  
reminds me of someone./ he thought /Who could it be? Hmmm.oh of  
course,  
  
Hiei! / The boy smiled softly thinking how alike the two were. His  
thoughts were  
  
interrupted as the girl walked over and put the drink in front of him.  
She said  
  
nothing but as she walked away Kurama caught a glimpse of her nametag.  
It said  
  
"Maeko".  
  
He sat and quietly read and drank his coffee, every once in a while  
looking  
  
outside to see if the snow had slowed, which it hadn't. Suddenly the  
door swung  
  
open and a person in a long black coat walked in. It had a red scarf,  
black gloves,  
  
and a black hat. It's face couldn't be seen. The person stopped in  
front of the coat  
  
rack and took off it's scarf. Then it slipped off it's coat to reveal  
a white lace-up  
  
sweater and a jean miniskirt, showing that apparently it was a girl.  
She pulled off  
  
her gloves and took off her hat showing blond hair that was just a  
little longer  
  
than her shoulder. The girl walked over to and went behind the  
counter. "Hey  
  
Mae-chan!" she said to the black-haired girl. "Sorry I'm late. My car  
got stuck so  
  
I had to run all the way here and then" that was all she had a chance  
to say before  
  
being handed her apron. "It doesn't really matter. Just let me get out  
of here."  
  
Maeko replied. The other worker smiled as she put her apron on over  
her clothes.  
  
"See ya later Mae-chan!" she called. "Yeah, bye." was the reply.  
  
By now Kurama wanted to know who this girl was, so he walked up to  
  
counter to get a napkin. He quickly glanced at her nametag, it said  
"Suki".  
  
"Suki." he muttered to himself hoping he would remember the name.  
  
Unfortunately she heard him and was looking at him expectantly.  
"Yes?" she  
  
asked him. Kurama, startled at the sound of her voice, looked up,  
catching he  
  
eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue color. His emerald green  
eyes stared in  
  
to her blue ones for a moment before the ring of Kurama's cell phone  
interrupted  
  
them. He quickly walked to his seat, and answered his phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi  
  
Kurama. Botan here. I just needed to tell you that Koenma-sir has  
something very  
  
important to discuss with you and the others. Get here as soon as  
possible." "Um,  
  
okay. I'll be there soon Botan." "Great." Was the only response he got  
before she  
  
hung up.  
  
Kurama silently stood up and walked toward the door. As he started to  
  
leave he stole one more glance at Suki (What hasn't the great Youko  
stolen? ^.^)  
  
then left. He started to run as soon as he got outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were gathered in Koenma's office.  
  
"Well now that everyone is finally here, I can tell you about your new  
mission.  
  
Two new demons have been destroying the Spirit World bit by bit and  
they must  
  
be stopped before it's too late." Koenma told them. The four boys just  
looked at  
  
each other. Before Kurama spoke up and said, "What do these demons  
look like?"  
  
"Oh, yes of course. Here are their pictures." Koenma said as two  
pictures  
  
appeared on the screen in front of his desk.  
  
Author's Notes- Thanks for readin'!!!!!!! The important info is.should  
I  
  
continue? Please review and give me your input!!!!!!!! 


	2. Not Everything is What it Seems

Author's Notes- Sorry the first chapter was so hard to read!!! My computer is evil and  
  
messed it up. I think I found out what happened, so it should be better this time.  
  
Thanks!!! ~.^v  
  
Not Everything Is What It Seems  
  
(In other words, Chapter 2)  
  
Two pictures appeared on the screen in front of Koenma's desk. The first picture  
  
was of a girl with black hair with crimson along the bottom, a lip pierce, an eyebrow  
  
pierce, red eyes, and a black dragon tattoo running up her arm. Kurama was surprised at  
  
the sight of Maeko, who he had just seen earlier. This sight did not bring nearly as much  
  
shock as the second one did. The second picture was of a pretty girl with blond hair and  
  
ocean blue eyes. "How can they be demons?" Kurama muttered to himself. Hiei looked at  
  
him strangely wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"We think they hide in the human world until the night when they come and  
  
attack. I want you to search there first. Report back to me in 5 days.unless you find  
  
something important. If you do then come here and I'll gather everyone else.  
  
Understood?" Koenma asked. "Hai." the others replied. " You can leave, now." "Hai."  
  
they said this and left.  
  
As Kurama started to leave Hiei grabbed his arm, "What did you mean by 'How  
  
can they be demons'?" he growled. "Do you know them?" "Umm" Kurama did his best  
  
to come up with a quick response. "No, they just didn't look like demons. It was  
  
surprising." Hiei looked at him and blinked before saying, "You do remember that I am a  
  
telepath, don't you Kurama?" "Uh." Kurama trailed off. How could he lie to Hiei, when  
  
Hiei could read his mind? "Hai, I know them. They worked at a café I went to today. I  
  
don't know them personally, I only know what they look like and what their names are.  
  
The blond girl is Suki and the one with black hair is Maeko. That's all I know." Hiei  
  
looked at him before stating, "You like Suki, don't you." Kurama looked up as soon as he  
  
heard this. "I..." there was no use denying it, Hiei would find out the truth anyway.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in the Ningen World ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suki rushed up the front steps of her house. She fumbled through her purse for the  
  
keys. After going through the entire thing and still not being able to find them, she  
  
slipped her hand in her pocket and there they were. (I do this all the time) /Baka. / she  
  
thought to herself. /How could I forget? I never keep my keys in my purse. They're  
  
always in my pocket. / Suddenly an image of Kurama flashed through her mind. /And  
  
why do I keep thinking of him?! Ever since I saw him, he's all I can think of. He was just  
  
a customer and I probably won't see him again. Unless he comes to the café again, which  
  
he might. Why am I standing out here and thinking so much, I need to get out of this  
  
cold. / with that Suki opened the door to a small, but cozy home, took of her shoes and  
  
plopped down on the sofa. She sighed contently and fell asleep.  
  
Her dream was more like a nightmare (hey that's the name of a Kurama song ~.^).  
  
It wasn't just a nightmare you get, then you forget all about. It was a nightmare of a  
  
memory, a memory that wanted to be forgotten. Suki whimpered in her sleep, tossing and  
  
turning on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!" a young girl (she was about 5 years old) screamed, doing her  
  
best to run after him. "Suki, stop!" a little boy said while grabbing her arm. Two other  
  
boys ran up and tried to help him comfort the hysterically crying girl. "Daddy!!! Don't  
  
leave!!!!!" she called after the distant figure "PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The  
  
man could no longer be seen. The first boy, who was 12 years old, picked up the small  
  
girl and carried her back into the house. A beautiful woman sat, slouched, on the floor,  
  
sobbing. Suki squirmed out of her brother's arms, went over to her mother, and hugged  
  
her. The woman looked up quickly, not being able to take the sight of her four children  
  
crying, sent them to their rooms.  
  
Around midnight Daichi, the 12-year-old boy, felt himself being shaken awake.  
  
He opened his eyes to find Suki sitting on his stomach. "Daichi," she said softly, "Why  
  
doesn't Daddy love us?" The boy looked at his brothers, who were also awake, searching  
  
for an answer. When he got none, he looked back at the young girl and hugged her. That  
  
was all he could think of. Suddenly Jiro, who was 10, and Ryo, who was 8, came up and  
  
joined the embrace. After a minute or two they broke apart. "Daichi, I don't want to go  
  
back to my room. I'm all alone." The boy smiled and told Suki that she could stay with  
  
them for now.  
  
The next morning when their mother came to wake the three boys, she found all  
  
four of them in Daichi's bed. Daichi was in the middle, Suki was curled up on his chest,  
  
Ichiro was in-between Suki and Ryo, and was holding both of their hands. The woman  
  
smiled a little bit and left, deciding to let them sleep.  
  
It was now a few years later, Suki was 10 years old. She happily skipped through  
  
the door, pulling her brothers along behind. They were all joking around and laughing.  
  
"Mommy!!! We're home!!!" Suki called. She let go of her brothers and went into her  
  
mother's room, the boys following. "Mommy?" she asked. "MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she  
  
suddenly screamed. The boys ran over and gasped at what they saw. Their mother was  
  
lying on the ground, in a puddle of blood. There was a deep cut in her chest, which was  
  
bleeding profusely. Suki fell to her knees, "Mommy." she said between tears. One of  
  
the woman's cold, bloody hands reached up and touched the little girl's face softly.  
  
"Suki," she said, "be a good little girl for your brothers, please. Be the best you can be."  
  
"Hai." The small girl replied. "Daichi, you're in charge of your brothers and sister. Take  
  
care of them" "Yes, mother." The boy answered. "Jiro, keep studying hard and help your  
  
onii-chan." "I will." he said in response. "And Ryo, continue your training. Protect the  
  
family." "Of.of course, Mom." he managed to say. "I love you all. Good.bye." as she  
  
said these last words, her eyes closed for the last time. Suki looked at the woman on the  
  
ground and ran out of the room.  
  
When her brothers found her, an hour or so later, she was in her room. "Suki."  
  
Jiro quietly said as he walked over to her. "What do you want?" she suddenly snapped at  
  
him. "Are you okay?" he asked while picking her up off the floor. "OF COURSE!!!!" she  
  
screamed while crying pathetically. Then she looked into his eyes and saw the concern.  
  
"No." she whispered. A few minutes later Daichi and Ryo came over and they helped  
  
calm the crying girl. That night the family fell asleep exactly how they had 5 years  
  
before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Suki!!! Wake up!!!" a voice yelled. The girl opened her eyes slowly and was  
  
staring into the eyes of Ryo, her big brother. "Mommy. Daddy." she whispered. "Suki, it  
  
was only a bad dream, it's okay." "Hai.only a dream." "Why don't you take a bath, it  
  
might help you relax." Suki headed toward the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the café~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me, but may I speak to the manager?" Kurama asked the woman at the  
  
counter. "I am the manager. What do you need?" the woman responded sweetly.  
  
"Um.do you have Suki and Maeko's addresses?" "Yes, I do." She slowly replied. "Why  
  
did you want to know? If you need them, I'm afraid I can't give them to you, young man.  
  
It's confidential information." "Oh. All right. Thank you for your time." Kurama walked  
  
away from the counter, and walked out the door. After walking for a few minutes he  
  
realized that two men, around 22 and 20, were following him. He stopped and turned  
  
around, waiting for them to get closer. They came right up to him and glared. "How do  
  
you know Suki?" the 20-year-old asked. Kurama was surprised, but answered. "She was  
  
working when I came to the café today." The other one spoke up, "Why do you want to  
  
know where she lives?" "I.I need to ask her something. Why are you asking me so  
  
many questions, anyway?" "We want to know, because we can give you all the answers  
  
you need.if you tell us your name." "Shuichi Minamino." "Daichi Kamata. This is my  
  
brother Jiro. Suki lives at 116 Jomei Street." "Thank you." The two men left, but Kurama  
  
heard Jiro say, "Are you sure you should've given him her address?" "Hai, I do." he  
  
replied. Kurama smiled, at least he had the right address.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Suki's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ryo!!! I can't find my clothes and Maeko's coming over in a few minutes!!!"  
  
yelled Suki, who was currently walking around the house in a towel. "Well, why would I  
  
know where your clothes were, baka?!?!" he retorted. "I don't know." He glanced up as  
  
Suki walked in the room. "Put something else on. I don't want to see my own sister like  
  
that." Suddenly Daichi and Jiro opened the door. They blinked as they saw Suki, but  
  
didn't say anything. "Guys, Maeko is coming over and I don't want you to be out here  
  
when she does. Go to your rooms or something." "Hai, oh powerful little sister." Ryo  
  
sarcastically said while walking away. They heard the door of his room close, then the  
  
sound of him practicing martial arts. Jiro laughed and walked out of the room to do some  
  
work. Daichi was still looking at Suki. "You might want to put something on." he said  
  
before also leaving.  
  
Suki started to go back to her room to do what he said, but heard the doorbell  
  
ring. /I'll change after I let Maeko in./ she thought. She walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Hi!!!" she cheerfully said. Kurama and Hiei just blinked. When Suki realized who was  
  
there, her scream could be heard for miles (maybe I'm exaggerating a little). Ryo, Jiro,  
  
and Daichi ran in as quickly as they could. Ryo protectively pushed Suki behind him and  
  
took a fighting stance. "What do you want?" he asked. In the background Daichi and Jiro  
  
were smiling at each other. "It's okay, Ryo. Let them in." Daichi said stepping forward.  
  
"But." Suki started, but Jiro quieted her. "Go change." he whispered. She walked to her  
  
room and came out a few minutes later in jeans and a sweatshirt.  
  
Suki's three brothers were sitting on one couch, while Hiei and Kurama were on  
  
the other. She came over and sat on Daichi, because there was no more room. "What do  
  
you need?" she asked the two. They looked at each other, then Kurama spoke up, "Well,  
  
we" was all he managed to say before the doorbell rang again. Suki got back up and  
  
answered it. This time it was Maeko. "Mae-chan!" she giggled. Maeko smirked, "Suki,  
  
you're cheerful as usual." They walked over as the brothers stood up. Kurama had  
  
convinced them that they would do nothing to harm the girls, but they had to speak to  
  
them in private. "Where are you going?" Suki asked them. Daichi replied, "They wish to  
  
speak to you in private." The two girls watched as the boys left, then they sat down on the  
  
couch.  
  
"Hello." Suki said, "What did you need to talk to us about and who are you?"  
  
Kurama smiled, "I am Kurama, a fox demon. This is Hiei, he is a fire demon."  
  
"Demons?" Suki asked looking a little bit surprised. "Hai, from the spirit world." he said.  
  
"Wait. why do you want to talk to us?" "You are demons too." Hiei stated. (blunt, ne?)  
  
"No." Maeko said. "Please don't lie. Why are you destroying the Spirit World?" Kurama  
  
asked. "We don't know what you're talking about." Maeko replied. Suki's eyes started  
  
to widen. "Why would you think we were demons?" she asked. Hiei and Kurama glanced  
  
at each other. "Well." Kurama started.  
  
Author's Notes- Cliffhanger.BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
I wanted to thank:  
Moon Minamino  
Passionate Cat  
weirdo-loser-freak  
saingirl 


	3. Explanations and Confusion

Author's Notes- Thanks for reviewing, Moon Minamino and weirdo-loser-freak. Well  
  
here's the third chapter.  
  
Explanations and Confusion  
  
(3rd chapter)  
"Well," Kurama started, "um, you see" He didn't quite know how to tell  
them.  
  
"Here." He handed the girls the two pictures of the demons. "These are two demons who  
  
are destroying the Spirit World. Do you see a resemblance?" As soon as they saw the  
  
pictures, the girls were speechless. "How did you. . . when did you. . . where did you get  
  
these pictures?" Suki stuttered. "Koenma gave them to us. These were taken a few days  
  
ago, at a massacre. We have heard that about 150 demons were killed that one night by  
  
these two. They're feared by many." Kurama replied. Maeko and Suki just stared at the  
  
pictures.  
  
"These look like us." Suki stated. Everyone sweat-dropped. "Thank you for  
  
stating the obvious, Genius." Maeko snapped. "Well he asked if we saw the  
  
resemblance!" she retorted. "It wasn't a question that you answer!" The two girls yelled  
  
at each other for a few minutes, before all you could hear were them hitting and kicking  
  
the other, and their screams. Suki's three brothers ran into the room. "Shuichi! What  
  
happened?!" Daichi yelled, trying to be heard over the commotion. "They got mad." he  
  
replied. "Right. . ."  
  
"LET GO OF MY HAIR, BITCH!!!!!!!" Maeko yelled. "THEN YOU LET GO  
  
OF MY NECK!!!!!!!!!" Suki replied. "I SAID LET GO!!!!!!" "MAKE ME!!!!!"  
  
"FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! MAE-CHAN, THAT  
  
HURT!!!!!!! DON'T STRANGLE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "WELL YOU SAID TO MAKE  
  
YOU LET GO OF MY HAIR!!!!!!!!" "THAT DIDN'T MEAN STRANGLE ME,  
  
IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, IDIOT?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, IDIOT?!?!?!?!?!?!" "WHO ARE YOU  
  
CALLING AN IDIOT, IDIOT?!?!?!?!?!?" "HEY, MAE-CHAN, DON'T CALL ME AN  
  
IDIOT JUST BECAUSE I CALLED YOU AN IDIOT BECAUSE YOU CALLED ME  
  
AN IDIOT BECAUSE I CALLED YOU AN IDIOT BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO  
  
STRANGLE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girls stopped trying to kill each other and  
  
looked at the other for a minute, before bursting into laughter.  
  
"You look so stupid!!!" Suki managed to say in-between laughs. "So do you,  
  
baka!" All the boys were sweat-dropping in the background. "Why were we fighting,  
  
anyway?" Suki asked. Maeko thought for a moment. "To tell the truth, I don't  
  
remember." "Me either." They looked at each other a minute before standing up and  
  
sitting back on the couch. "So, what were you saying?" Suki asked, seriously. ""Well, we  
  
were telling you about the massacre and the two demons." Kurama said. (Just FYI Suki's  
  
brothers left the room, after Suki & Maeko stopped fighting) "Oh, yes, about that...WHY  
  
DO THEY LOOK LIKE US?!?!?!?!?!" Suki questioned. "Well, now that we found out  
  
you two are not the demons, I'm not exactly sure." The fox youkai replied. Suki looked at  
  
him for a moment before glancing at her watch. Seeing that it was already 10:59 p.m., she  
  
thought it would be best if the boys got going. "Um...Kurama, Hiei, it's getting late, and  
  
I'm getting tired, do you think maybe we could meet tomorrow or something, to further  
  
discuss this?" she asked. "Hai." Kurama said, "How about we meet at the café around 2.  
  
Is that okay?" Suki glanced at Maeko, who just nodded. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
They all got up and walked to the door. 'Good-byes' were said and the two boys left.  
  
As soon as they left Maeko and Suki ran back over to the couch and plopped  
  
down. "That was weird. Ne, Mae-chan?" Suki asked, while glancing over at her friend.  
  
"Hai. It was." Maeko replied, looking away.  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?" Maeko asked. "I guess." The two, popped a dvd into the  
  
player and started to watch it. After 2 hours, Maeko looked down at Suki, whose was  
  
currently on the floor. 'Baka' she thought. She picked the girl up and placed her on  
  
the couch. She placed a blanket over her, and left.  
  
Maeko walked down the steps, and found someone waiting for her, Hiei. "What  
  
do you want?" she asked, annoyed that there was someone blocking her way. But at the  
  
same time, she was happy to see the fire demon, whom she had actually started to like. "I  
  
need to talk to you." he replied. "Of course, why else would you be here?" she snapped  
  
back. "Why did you lie about the fact that you are a demon?" Maeko stared at him. "Who  
  
says I was lying?" she asks. "Don't lie, girl. You and I both know that you're a demon. I  
  
can sense your energy. I know that Kurama felt it too. But it's not only you, is it?" Hiei  
  
asked, smirking. "It's that other girl, too. Am I right?" Maeko glared at him. "Fine, since  
  
you apparently know so much about me, yes, I'm a demon." she said. "Hn." "I don't  
  
know, or care, what the hell you do to me, but you leave Suki out of this. She didn't do  
  
anything. She doesn't even know that she's a demon yet!!!" Hiei stared at Maeko for a  
  
minute. "She doesn't know that she's a demon?" "No!!! One of the only reasons that I  
  
hang around her, is that her demon mother, is also mine!!!" "She's related to you?" Hiei  
  
asked, in disbelief. "Yes!!! And she still doesn't know about her powers, or her biological  
  
family, or being a demon, at all!!! So don't talk to her about it!!!" Maeko yelled,  
  
apparently getting mad. "But we've already talked to her about it. And we're meeting her  
  
tomorrow to further discuss it." Hiei reminded her. "Yes, but I was, and will be, there to  
  
make sure you don't get too far into the conversation. She's not ready to know yet. Don't  
  
make her more confused than she already is." The two stared at each other for a few  
  
minutes, in stony silence. "I need to go now." Maeko said, before disappearing into the  
  
night.  
  
Author's Notes- Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll make the next one longer. I kinda have  
  
writer's block right now though. Oh, and you know how I described Suki's outfit in the  
  
first chapter, well on 12/4/03 I had almost the same outfit on. I had on a black coat  
  
(except in ended a few inches below my butt, unlike Suki's), red scarf, black hat, and  
  
black gloves. Under all my "winter wear" I had on a white sweater (except it wasn't lace-  
  
up) and jean pants (not a jean skirt, but close enough). It was really weird. . . 


	4. All is Fair in Love, War, and Snowball F...

Author's Notes- Sorry that the 3rd chapter was so short!!! My brain wasn't working. To tell the truth, I'm not really sure if it's ever completely working. Oh, well. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers!!! Oh, and just because the chapter title has the word "love" in it, doesn't mean that the chapter will have romance. *sob* Though, I want it to. The next chapter will, I promise!!!  
  
All is Fair in Love, War, and Snowball Fights  
  
(4th chapter)  
  
"Suki!!! Open the door already!!!" Ryo yelled at the bathroom door.  
  
"But I'm not done doing my hair!!!" came the muffled response.  
  
"YOU'RE DOING YOUR HAIR?!?!?!?!?! Ya know, some of us, actually HAVE TO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, hopping on one foot, to the other.  
  
She slammed open the door, glaring at her brother. "I SAID, 'I'M NOT DONE!!!!!!!!!!' I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM. . . WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryo was suddenly very chibi, "Hai, I can wait." he said in what sounded like a squeak.  
  
"GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said while slamming the door again, as she went back inside.  
  
About an hour later, Suki came out. "I'm done!" she happily said. As soon as these words came out of her mouth, Ryo pushed past her, ran into the bathroom, and closed the door. Suki shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Daichi!!!" she said, "What's up?"  
  
"You're cheerful this morning." he said, "Who are you? And what did you do my sister?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked glaring at him.  
  
"Oh, nothing. What are you doing today?" he asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Maeko, and I, are going to meet those two boys at the café today."  
  
"YOU'RE GOING ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH PEOPLE YOU JUST MET YESTERDAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" he yelled.  
  
"Of course not, baka." Suki replied, "We didn't finish our conversation last night, so we're meeting them today, to finish." She glanced at the clock, which now read 1:49. "And I'm going to be late! Gotta go! Love ya! Can you go to the grocery store today? Oh, and tell Jiro that his book is on the dining room table. And tell Ryo that I'm sorry for taking so long, and I'll make it up to him by letting him use my car tomorrow. And your favorite shirt is in my room, I was going to iron it later. Don't know when I'll be back, so ya don't have to make me dinner. See ya later. Bye!" She said, while putting her coat, gloves, hat, and scarf on, getting the keys, and running out the door. Daichi just stood there, and stared at the door.  
  
15 minutes later, when Suki finally got to the café, she found Maeko waiting outside for her.  
  
"Suki, what took so long?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry, um. . . traffic." She replied, attempting to cover up the fact that she took too long to do her hair.  
  
"You were doing your hair, weren't you?" the older girl asked smirking.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Come on, those. . . . guys are inside." Maeko said, while leading Suki into the café.  
  
After they found Kurama and Hiei, sat down, and ordered, they finally began to talk. "So, where were we?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You were about to tell Mae-chan and I, why those demons looked like us. I can't believe that you are really demons! I mean, I always thought demons were real, but I never thought that actually I would actually meet one! Or have one look exactly like me!" Suki rambled.  
  
"Yes, the demons do look exactly like the two of you. I would never be able to tell you apart." Kurama said.  
  
While they said this Maeko and Hiei exchanged glares. (ya know, 'cause of their conversation, then Suki saying she can't believe that she met a demon)  
  
"Yup! We're completely identical!" Suki said, "Except for one thing."  
  
"What would that have to be?" Hiei asked, "That the demon couldn't be nearly as foolish, as you?"  
  
Suki just looked at him. "No," she started, "actually I was talking about the necklace. That demon's necklace is the same cross-shape, but the stone in the middle is blue, instead of red." (sorry, I forgot to mention her necklace, it was a gift from her demon mother, but she doesn't know that. It's a choker with a small, silver cross. In the center of the cross, is a small, blood red stone. Maeko has one that's the same, except her stone is black.)  
  
Everyone looked closely at Suki's necklace, then at the picture of the demons, which was on the table in front of them.  
  
"She's right." Hiei muttered.  
  
"Yes. Suki, where did you get that necklace?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure, to tell the truth. I've had it ever since I could remember. Mae-chan has the same one, except the stone is black." she replied.  
  
"Maeko, do you know where you got yours?" Kurama again asked.  
  
" I'm not sure either. So why do they look like us anyway?" she asked, trying to get off the subject, for she actually knew the truth, but wasn't gonna say anything anytime. . . . soon.  
  
"As I told you earlier, I am not sure why they look like you. There are really only three possibilities. One, they are shape-shifters, and have chosen to look like you. Two, the fact that they look like you is really an illusion, to cover up who they really are. And three, you are just lying to us, and that really is you. I hope the last one isn't true, though." Kurama replied. His eyes boring into the two girls. They seemed to be searching the girl's souls for an answer.  
  
Suki caught his eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments, just like they had the previous day. This time though, it was Suki who broke the gaze.  
  
"I swear, we are not the demons. I'm not even a demon at all!" she said, laughing a little.  
  
Hiei smirked at that last reply. "Really?" he muttered, before Maeko kicked him under the table.  
  
"You jackass." she said.  
  
"What did you say?" Hiei asked glaring at her.  
  
"I said 'jackass'." she simply restated.  
  
"You little. . ." the fire demon started.  
  
"Well, now that we have things semi cleared up, let's leave." Kurama cheerfully said, trying to keep the two from fighting.  
  
"But we didn't get out coffee yet." Suki stated.  
  
Kurama shot her a quick glance that read, 'leave, now'.  
  
"But that's okay." She said giving everyone a kawaii little smile.  
  
The four picked up their things and left. As they stepped outside, they noticed a light snow was falling gently from the sky.  
  
"It's snowing!!!" Suki cried, while dancing around in little circles.  
  
Kurama started to laugh, before Suki grabbed his hands, and continued dancing, now with a partner. Maeko just sweat-dropped at the two.  
  
Hiei silently picked up some snow, forming it into a perfect sphere. He smirked, before throwing it at Maeko. It landed right in the center of the back of her head.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, JACKASS?!?!?!" she yelled.  
  
"For calling me a jackass." he replied simply.  
  
"You are so going to pay for that." She said while forming a snowball.  
  
By now Suki and Kurama had stopped spinning. The kitsune had slowly backed up so he was near the wall, he didn't want to get in the middle of this. Suki, on the other hand, was scooping up snow to make snowballs.  
  
Maeko then threw her snowball at Hiei, hitting him in the forehead. "Revenge!" she cried.  
  
By now Suki's snowball was done. Hiei glared at the blond girl. She grinned at him and threw the snowball at Maeko.  
  
"Bitch!!!" the other girl yelled back, "You're supposed to be on my team!!!"  
  
Suki just smiled innocently. "All is fair in love, war, and snowball fights." she replied.  
  
Hiei just looked at them, before quietly picking up another snowball, this time aiming at Kurama. Suki saw this, but said nothing. 5 seconds later, Kurama had snow dripping from the top of his head.  
  
"Hiei. . ." he muttered, running over with a fist full of snow.  
  
The two boys toppled the other with snow, while the girls. . .well they were using huge icicles as swords, and having a sword fight. You could hear random "take that"s and "got ya"s coming from them.  
  
Suddenly Hiei stopped pelting the kitsune with snow. "Why are we fighting each other?" he asked.  
  
Kurama stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?" he replied (not much of an answer).  
  
"Baka kitsune." Hiei retorted, "I mean, why are we fighting each other, when there are enemies right there!" He pointed to Maeko and Suki.  
  
Kurama's eyes followed Hiei's finger, seeing the two girls. He chuckled, "They're not enemies."  
  
"They are to me. Especially the one with the black hair." He said, glaring at Maeko.  
  
Kurama shrugged, if Hiei wanted to pelt the girls with snowballs instead if him, fine. The two made massive snowballs and threw them at the "enemies", hitting Maeko in the head (again) and Suki in the stomach. The girls glared at them, then charged at the guys with their "swords".  
  
"YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maeko yelled while chasing after Hiei.  
  
On the other side, Suki was chasing Kurama, laughing.  
  
Suddenly Maeko stopped chasing Hiei and grabbed Suki's arm. "We have to go, they're not ready to meet us." she quickly said, before dragging Suki away.  
  
About two seconds after Suki and Maeko left, Yusuke and Kuwabara came running around the corner and over to the others.  
  
"Hey!!! Kurama!!! Hiei!!!" Yusuke shouted, before reaching the two demons, "What's up?"  
  
'How'd she know they were coming?' Kurama thought.  
  
Hiei suddenly popped into his mind, 'Simple, she's a demon.'  
  
'Hiei, would you give it up already! They're not demons!!!'  
  
'Yes they are.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Would you please just stay out of my mind, Hiei?!?!'  
  
'First there is something you might want to know. I talked with Maeko after she left, last night. She admitted being a demon, and says that Suki is her sister. But, the girl doesn't know yet.'  
  
'Hiei, you're not serious.'  
  
Hiei just nodded in response. He didn't care if Maeko didn't want anyone else to know, why would he? Kurama had a right to know anyway.  
  
"Earth to Kurama." Yusuke said, while waving his hand in front of the kitsune's face. "Do you read me?"  
  
"Hai. I'm sorry about that Yusuke. I was just. . .lost in thought, I suppose." he replied, glancing over at Hiei.  
  
"So did you guys find out anything about the bad guys?" Kuwabara asked, with the idiotic grin he always wears. (Sorry to anyone who actually likes the fool, I don't)  
  
"No, we're still searching." Kurama quickly responded.  
  
Hiei nodded in agreement.  
  
"Damn! I was hoping at least one of us would've found out something by now!" Yusuke muttered.  
  
"Um. . . well since we have established that none of us has found any information, I suppose that this 'meeting' is over. Hiei and I need to be leaving now, anyway." Kurama quickly said before pulling Hiei away, as the two girls had done earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Maeko and Suki ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have to go, they're not ready to meet us." Maeko said, while dragging Suki away. As soon as they had run into a small alley, they heard someone shouting, "Hey!!! Kurama!!! Hiei!!! What's up?"  
  
"Mae-chan, what do you think you're doing?" the blond girl asked, while trying to escape the grasp her friend had on her arm.  
  
"Shut up, Suki! They'll hear us!" Maeko whispered, in response.  
  
"Who will hear us?" the younger girl asked, trying to keep her voice in a whisper.  
  
"Someone we don't want to meet." Was the only answer she received.  
  
"Suki, go to your car, and go straight home. Don't stop any where, and don't go past where those guys are. (notice that she only refers to them as "those guys". ^_^U ) I'll see you later. Now go."  
  
Suki did as she was told, though she was completely confused by her friend's directions.  
  
After Suki had left, Maeko also went home. After walking in the door, she went into the kitchen and started to boil water for her favorite meal. . .ramen. After that was done, she went over to the living room, and turned on the TV. There was a Jerry Springer marathon on, which she decided to watch.  
  
Author's Notes- Um, that was the 4th chapter. What else should I write. . . please review!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	5. Love and Ramen?

a/n - Yay !!! I'm back with my 5th chappie !!!!!!! weirdo loser freak's taking over cause I can't write Hiei and Maeko fluff. She's gonna write this chapter cause I'm too lazy (HEY!!!!!!!!!! I didn't write that)  
  
weirdo loser freak: HI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out of breath* my musical influence today is..........I Hate Everything About You (3 Days Grace), Ohayou (Hunter x Hunter theme) and the whole Hybrid Theory cd (Linkin Park's first cd)  
  
----  
  
Chapter 5. Love and Ramen?~~~  
  
Hiei sighed as his jagan glowed, piercing through the darkness of the winter night. Even though it was well under 20û, it all felt the same to the fire demon. His jet black hair and cloak billowed in the heavy wind.  
  
----  
  
In front of the t.v, Maeko sat in her room with a bowl of steaming ramen. Picking up her chopsticks, she stared at the screen while whores yelled at their cheating boyfriends. "Hit them wit' the damn chair !!!!!" she shouted, noodles hanging from her mouth. Of course her ningin foster parents weren't home, they were as always.....at work. They didn't care if she was watching Jerry Springer or the Wiggles, only they blocked the channels with the murder case shows, cause her little foster brother was obsessed with them.  
  
The front door's knock was heard throughout the residence. "Probably Suki or the police." she said to herself. On her way to answer the door, she dumped the empty container, which five minutes ago contained ramen, into the trash can. She forcefully opened the door, revealing a spike point of black hair. Maeko looked both ways to the side and could only see points of black hair. Then getting annoyed, she looked down. Hiei was standing at her doorstep. "Shorty." she said bluntly.  
  
"Ningin." he replied in the same manner. He was 5'3" up to her 5'8".   
  
"I already told you this. I ain't a damn ningin." she yelled at him. Glaring, she let him in the house. "Mailmen?" Hiei randomly asked, staring at her chest. Getting aggitatited, she slapped him, leaving a bright red mark on his left cheek.  
  
"What the hell are ya talking 'bout?" she asked before Hiei pointed to her chest. On her black t-shirt, it had the words [evil scary mailmen are out to get me] written in white across the shirt.  
  
"Why keep that fool of a girl a secret? She has to know that she is a B-class demon." Hiei retorted, moving the subject to Suki.  
  
"How are ya so sure she's a B-class, shorty?" she asked him, being really sarcastic.  
  
"Because that sarcasim is really making the statment a fact, bitch."  
  
"I ain't a bitch." she shouted, clenching her fists. "Bastard" she added.  
  
Hiei smirked. "Of course, D-class demons such as yourself are as stubborn as a jackasses."  
  
This angered Maeko a lot, and usually she was always angry at something. She lunged at him, in her hand a shining black light glowed. Just as she was about to release the orb of energy, the front door's doorknob turned. "Oh shit." she stated before grabbing Hiei by the wrist and running upstairs. Maeko ran up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door shut.  
  
"Who was that, fool?" Hiei interrogated, pulling his wrist from Maeko's grasp. "Ningin foster grandma." she explained, before the energy orb appeared in her right palm again. The powerful attack hit Hiei directly in the chest, making his shirt rip into pieces. "You'll pay for that, bitch." he growled.  
  
Maeko smirked, seeing the look on Hiei's face. Dashing over to her closet, she pulled out her kodachi and positioned it to Hiei's neck. "You have to promise not to tell Suki." she ordered him, threating with the kodachi.  
  
The fire demon grabbed the blade with his hand and pulled it towards him. "Never. Kurama has to know too." Maeko pulled her kodachi back to her and left a deep gash in Hiei's right hand. "You promise now?"  
  
Hiei grabbed his katana out from his cloak and aimed it towards Maeko. Pieces of metal hitting againest each other were heard for a couple of minutes. Maeko's arm had cuts that were bleeding badly but she didn't care. While Hiei still had the gash and a few scrapes on his arms and chest. "Give up yet?" she asked him, holding a dagger that she had pulled out of her pocket up to his chest as she snuck behind him. As tired as he was, Hiei nodded as she dropped both her weapons.  
  
Sweat was rolling down their faces as Maeko suddenly pressed her lips againest his. The katana that Hiei held fell to the floor with a 'clunk'. His hands traveled down to her waist and wrapped around, leaving blood handprints on her t-shirt. Maeko deepened the kiss while her hands stayed around his shoulders. Suddenly a red-haired kitsune slammed open the door.  
  
Kurama just starred at them. "Is this a bad time?" he asked. "Why Hiei. You're interfurring with the enemy."  
  
"Shut up, baka kitsune." Hiei snapped. Kurama looked around the room and then at Hiei and Maeko. "What happened? And why don't you have a shirt on, Hiei?" he asked seeing crimson blood splattered everywhere, including their clothes.  
  
Suki rushed into the room, only to blush madly, spotting that Hiei and Maeko were still in a tight embrace. She smiled brightly, holding a lollipop up to her mouth. "Why doesn't Hiei have a shirt on? What have you two been doing to each other? Wow. I can just imagine chibi Hieis and chibi Mae-chans together. They'll look sooooo cute and adorable."  
  
This time it was Hiei and Maeko who blushed deep scarlet, only tried to cover it by yelling at her. "SHUT UP SUKI!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT GONNA..........(trying to NOT fill Suki's mind with perverted thoughts).....REPRODUCE ANYTIME SOON!!!!!!!!!" Maeko shouted, making the floor shake. Suki twitched at the word 'reproduce'.  
  
"Then..........why doesn't Hiei have his shirt on? Why are your clothes bloody? Of course, no one knows HOW long you two have been up here alone." the blonde said really quickly like she always does.  
  
"Wait. Why are you two here together?" Maeko asked, eyeing them suspisciusly.  
  
"I don't know. We were just looking for you guys." Suki smiled, obviously not knowing what Maeko was impling about.  
  
Maeko, Hiei and Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
"Let's go Suki. We would not want to interrupt their future plans." Kurama tried holding back his laughter, only Suki couldn't hold back. "What are you talking about?" Suki asked Kurama, being naiv 


End file.
